The Hollows Confession
by xoxInnerHollowxox
Summary: During a fight with a strange hollow Ichigos' inner hollow takes control and things take a turn for the worst when he attacks Rukia. What will happen when she is forced to fight him? Ichiruki and slight Hichiruki. Read and Review COMPLETE!
1. Appearance Of the Strong Hollow

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Bleach! You hear me, I don't! *sniff sniff*

Okay so First Bleach Fan Fic! I hope it's okay. Enjoy!

_Chapter 1-Appearance Of the Strong Hollow _

It was another late night job, the dim moonlight cascaded over the park, lighting it up slightly.

Ichigo's robes fluttered in the remaining breeze from the finishing blow as the hollow he had just defeated dissolved into thin air. His hand reached over to his face wiping away the red splattered locks from his eyes. He sighed deeply, taking a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet of his surroundings. But the silence didn't last long when he heard small footsteps heading in his direction. He whipped around quickly to see an unhappy Rukia running towards him. She stopped a few yards from him with a stern look plastered on her face.

"Idiot!" she yelled "Why do you always have to get yourself injured every time you get into a fight?"

Ichigo's eyes widened innocently. He was taken back from her sudden outburst. "Relax, it barely a scratch."

"A scratch? Dammit Ichigo! There's a hole in your shoulder!"

"It doesn't even hurt!"

Rukia scowled deeply, she stomped up beside him. "Doesn't _hurt_ huh?" she mocked bitterly, poking his wound with her index finger harshly causing the corner of Ichigo's mouth to twitch and his fists to ball up so tightly that his fingernails were digging into his skin. He didn't wince, because he knew reactions like that will only prove that she was right and he _wasn't_ going to let that happen…

"D-didn't even hurt" he muttered through his clenched jaw, the pain so obvious in his face.

Rukia sighed crossing her arms across her chest, _"stubborn idiot," _she thought. She glanced over at him; she stared at his facial expression and watched as he tried to pretend that he was fine. She couldn't help but to smile a little, after all he was only saying that so not to make her worry. She sighed and put her hand on his arm.

"Well, at least let me heal your wound" she said, her voice slightly softer then before bit still stern. She raised her hand up ready to heal him, but before her hand reached his wound, he grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her hand away from his shoulder.

"No" he replied, letting go of her wrist "your powers haven't fully recovered yet Rukia." His voice was soothing and gentile, "Don't waste your energy-" he pointed his thumb at his wound, "healing a small wound like this" Rukia sighed, but she did as he asked. Ichigo turned his head to her, "Besides," he added, "like I said, it doesn't even hurt"

_Rukia was sure she felt a vein pop._

"_Idiot..." _she thought, looking at the oozing hole in his shoulder. She frowned _"If that's what he calls a small wound-" _she shook her head, thinking of the good points of Ichigos idiocy _"Always worrying about anyone other than himself."_ She looked over at him, he had his back turned to her and was staring off into the distance muttering to himself. She smiled again.

Ichigo, feeling a sudden change in her mood, turned around noticed her staring at him. He gave her a slightly puzzled look. "Rukia..?"

His voice broke her out of her trance "Ichigo!" she said rather startled, "I..urrr-"

She was cut off by the sudden beeping of her soul pager.

_Beep beep beep…._

Rukia reached into her pocket pulling out her soul pager quickly, causing her chappy keychain to jerk slightly in the air. She flipped it open, the bright screen made her face light up slightly. She stared at it for a few moments, the corner of her mouth then twitched slightly in frustration

"Is it a hollow?" Ichigo asked impatiently, grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu ready to pull him out.

"Yea-" she paused for a moment, looking over the reading she had received, "-buts there's something peculiar about the readings I've received." she said as she continued to read over the order again.

Ichigo released his grasp of his zanpakutō "What do you mean?"

"Well, normally" she explained "when I receive an order, it rates the hollow on a scale of one to ten depending on how powerful it is. One being the weakest and ten meaning the strongest"

Ichigo scowled and ran his hand through his orange locks, "So?" he muttered, "What's your point?"

"My point is that with this order it is unable to pick up just how strong this hollow is." her frown deepened. She stared at the screen some more. She stayed silent, Ichigo started to tap his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Staring at it isn't going to fix it!" Ichigo yelled, feeling his patience growing thin.

Rukia shot him a death look before she looked back at the phone, "This stupid thing must be broken," she said shaking the phone in frustration "...again"

Suddenly they both felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on the ends.

"Ichigo-!"

She was cut off by a blood-curdling howl echoing throughout Karakura town. Ichigo eyes widened, the spiritual pressure of this hollow was indeed impressive, far different from the other hollows he had fought against before.

_So this hollow wasn't your average day hollow after all._

"I better go after it." Ichigo growled, grasping Zangetsu by the hilt, the cloth unraveled itself reveling the rather large, long blade and then the cloth shrunk down into a more manageable size at the end. "Stay here, Rukia!" he yelled as he ran off in the direction where the screeching was coming from. He turned his head to look at her and gave her a smug look, "I don't want you getting in the way!"

Then he disappeared

Rukia watched him go. She didn't bother try to go after him. Heck she wouldn't even be able to catch up to him, well at least while she was stuck in this stupid gigai. "_I have a bad feeling about this."_ She thought. She shut her eyes.

"Be careful…Ichigo…"

_He wasn't careful…_

Five minutes into the fight Ichigo was already tired out. He was beginning to think he should have let Rukia heal his wounds as he had not yet had a chance to recover from the last fight and the injuries were causing him to slow down and the hollow took full advantage of him.

The hollow was huge in comparison to the other hollow Ichigo had faced before. Its white mask looked like a face of some sort of frog. It had dark black lines in the center of the forehead of the mask. Its body was a grayish colour with some black patches on the sides. It's body was covered in scales, all different sizes.

The hollow raced towards him with another attack, Ichigo cast out his zanpakato blocking the attack and he then spun around, slashing the hollows upper arm. It roared in agony, grabbing it arm with its other hand, but that couldn't stop the flow of blood that has started seeping through it fingers and flowing down its arm. The hollow glared at him, howling once more it charged towards him. It brought its unharmed hand downwards above Ichigo in attempt to crush him. Ichigo was able dodged it, but barely, landing a few meters away from the aggressive hollow.

Ichigo panted, more sticky fluid ran down the side of his face. He lifted his hand and wiped away the unwanted fluid from his face, while the other grasped the blade with more strength. The hollow didn't move from its position and Ichigo toke a chance to look around at his surroundings. A few building were damaged but there were no people present, they must of fled a while ago so at least there was nobody around to get hurt.

_It was times like this that he wished he could use his bankai._

_But he couldn't,_

_Not with __**him**__ lurking in the shadows._

The hollows nostrils flared open, taking the scent of it prey; it took a step closer still smelling the scent of the young substitute shinigami. The hollow snarled, raising its upper lip slightly.

"Well, well well," it hissed, its voice sinking into a low snarl while taking yet another step closer to Ichigo, "You certainly look like a shinigami," The hollow toke two more steeps closer, its nostrils wide open still taking in Ichigos scent "but there's no denying that smell." the hollow sneered, raising its hands and pointing its long, grey, skinny finger at Ichigo "I know that smell all too well! You reek of a hollow!"

Ichigos eyes widened, "Shut up," he growled, his frown deepened, "you don't know what you're talking 'bout!"

The hollow laughed loudly, "Ha! I know full well what I'm talking about, boy" the hollow mocked. "I can smell it, I can smell that fear" The hollow raised it head high into the air, it's nostrils flared open once again, taking in Ichigo's sweet scent.

"You obviously cannot control the power, you fear you will lose control, that your hollow self will take control of your body, use you." the hollows head lowered, its eyes narrowed and its head tilted right "Am I right, boy?"

Ichigo felt his anger boil, "Bastard!" he yelled, gripping his blade tightly as he charged towards the taunting hollow.

The hollow charged forward as well, its mouth wide open ready to devour Ichigo's soul. Ichigo stopped the charging hollow with Zangetsu, holding its mouth open with the long blade. But the hollow was strong and while Ichigo was blocking one attack he came at him with another, hitting him from the side with his large hand sending him flying into the air and then slamming into the pavement.

The hollow laughed, evil twisted laughter echoing throughout the entire city. It's laughter was long and mocking, taunting the orange haired teenager that laid on the ground before him. "Haha! Your weak boy! You will never be able to beat me, not while you're holding back because you're scared that you'll lose control."

Ichigo's fists tightened as he struggled to get up; every movement, every breath caused him to painfully cough up blood. More red fluid trickled down his right arm; Ichigo glanced over to see a deep, long gash going down his whole inner side of his arm. He felt shooting pains run through his head like someone had hit him hard in the inside of his skull. Ichigo tried once more to get up again, he grabbed the hilt of his zanpakato and stuck the point of the blade into the ground and then forcefully, and painfully pushed himself up so he was standing.

The hollow came closer to Ichigo, until he was right in front of him. His larger being towering over Ichigo, a large shadow cast over the injured boy. The hollows hand came down towards the injured Ichigo wrapping his fingers around his broken body and clenched his fingers tightly around him. Ichigo yelped in pain and spat up blood as the hollow continued to tighten his grasp around his body. Blood tricked down his chin as he felt his rib cage crack and break in multiple places.

_It felt as if time had slowed down..._

Ichigo's vision blurred, he felt his eyelids get steadily heavier. The hollows laughter blurred into white noise in the background. He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision bask into focus but no such luck. And that was when he heard it….

_The laughter…_

Darkness closed in, Ichigos breathing became fast and unsteady. He felt light headed and dizzy, as if the world around him was spinning out of control. His eyelids began to flicker, his vision completely gone now. His head rolled forward as the hollow brought his limp body toward its waiting mouth.

_The laughter came closer,_

_and closer._

_To the surface._

_**Please review!**_

_**Reviews are love, share them!**_

_**Next Chapter on due 30th April hopefully. **_

Last edit: 7th/Oct/2010'


	2. The White Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

_Chapter 2- The White Mask_

"_I'm already out of breath!" _a tired Rukia thought angrily to herself.

Rukia ran through the town park towards the location where Ichigo was fighting against the hollow. Just now she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure raise widely out of control so she headed out to his direction, but her gigai was slowing her down. Her legs were weak and felt as if they were ready to buckle at any moment. She figured she must have been running for a least a few miles, her breathing was fast and she could feel her heart was beating rapidly. Rukia could now feel it. Her body was beginning to strain, every step caused shooting pains across her leg muscles telling her brain to 'stop', 'slow down'

But she couldn't stop…

She wouldn't.

He was in trouble, she could tell… And she had to help him, somehow. If she didn't he might…_die?_

Rukia breathed in deeply, attempting to calm herself. _"His spiritual pressure,"_ she thought concentrating hard trying to locate his whereabouts, "_I can just about make it out so I know Ichigo's still alive"_ She sped up, running faster even though her body was already giving up on her. _"But it feels so weak."_ She shock head, trying to not to think of what would happen.

"I have to hurry" she muttered to herself.

Rukia continued on running, the people she passed along the way gave her strange looks as she ran by them but she ignored them. She kept on running, she stumbled a few times on her way but she quickly regained her balance. Her breathing became short and fast taking in another breath every two seconds or so and she ignored her bodies need to stop. She was nearly about to collapse but then she spotted the hollow in a large open clearance ahead of her, holding an almost dead looking Ichigo in front of his hungry wide open mouth.

_And then __it__ came, the evil within his soul._

Bone crunching spiritual pressure came crashing down upon her already weakened body. Rukia felt her knees collapsed beneath her and she fell onto the hard pavement. She let out a sudden gasp as she felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. She heard the hollow let out a scream of pain. She looked up, and then she saw it…

_The white mask…_

The hollows hand had been completely severed off, blood gushed out of the newly formed stump like a bloody waterfall making little red puddles on the pavement below. The hollow continued to howl as Ichigo stood there. Half his face covered by a mysterious white mask that was slowly growing around his face. He held his blade held firmly in his hand. He leaped forward, swinging his blade and slicing through the hollows arm removing it from the shoulder. More blood fell from the hollows body, hot sticky liquid staining the ground red.

Then he laughed, creepy insane laughter erupting in loud long shrieks. His voice, no, his _laughter_ made Rukia shiver.

He held Zangetsu by the cloth on the end of the hilt swinging it around before launching it into the middle of hollows stomach and cutting a long deep gash across on the left side of the hollows torso. The hollow howled wildly, swinging its one arm it had left in attempt to crush him but Ichigo was too fast and was able to doge it easily.

"You're not dealing with Ichigo anymore!" he sneered, laughing again as his blade met the hollows body once more, carving a deep gash in the hollow thigh. The hollow howled, lunging forward with its mouth open wide.

Rukias eyes widened, for the first time in a long time she felt scared, scared as she watched as someone who was close to her, someone whom she cared for, being taken over by this… this monster.

_And it was using Ichigo's body.._

She began to tremble, she could not move. His spiritual pressure was so intense it felt as if it was crushing her bones. She stood there completely helpless unable to do anything to stop this monster from controlling Ichigo's body. It was times like this that she'll do anything to have her shinigami powers back to full strength. The Hollow-Ichigo continued to laugh insanely, cutting deep gashes in the hollows body.

The hollow howled in agony. Blood dripped out of it body in pleasant little splashes, deep and shallow gashes covered almost every inch of the hollows body. The Hollow-Ichigo brought the blade down above the hollows head "Die!" he laughed slicing through the white mask, through the hollows body and slicing it in half. The hollow let out one last howl before dissolving into thin air leaving nothing behind apart from its spilled blood that now covered the pavement.

_Then __he__ faced __her__…_

Rukia swore she felt all colour drain from her face. He walked slowly towards her, dragging the long blade behind him along the ground. The mask grew a little more over the right side of Ichigos face, while a twisted smile crept up on the other side. The Hollow-Ichigo came closer, and closer until her stood in front of her.

Her mind screamed at her to run, but she couldn't.

She felt numb…

His eyes…

Black with golden yellow orbs, all kindness drained from his soul, nothing was left apart for the desire to kill, to massacre. All characteristics of Ichigo, gone….

He moved closer to her, lifting her by her neck, dragging her up to her feet and shoving her against a wall, his blade meeting her neck. Golden orbs met indigo. Rukia gulped, she stared deep into his eyes, and felt as she was drowning. His very presence seemed to have sucked all life out of her.

"Well then-" the Hollow-Ichigo sang, gripping tighter on Rukia's delicate neck '"-Ms Rukia Kuchiki," he said, his voice slightly mocking "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Rukia struggled to breathe, but the Hollow took no notice. "Whats wrong?" the Hollow-Ichigo said tilting his head slightly to the side. "Don't like what you see?" he laughed, "Do I scare you?"

Rukias hands grasped his one hand and she tried to pry his fingers open a little so she can get some air. "W-who, are-" she ran out of air and couldn't speak; she sucked in another lungful of air and tried again "W-who are you?" She began to feel light headed; she could feel her body beginning to shut down.

A hostile smirk crept upon the Hollow-Ichigos face, "Who am I?" he hissed, gripping on her neck aggressively, yanking her away from the wall "What a stupid question!" He lifted her higher into the air, gripping on her neck with force before tossing her away from him like some old rag doll.

Rukia let out a yelp as she crashed into a wall nearby causing a loud,-_bang! a_s smoke and rubble filled the surrounding area. Rukia felt blood run down her face from a shallow gash above her eye. She wiped it away only to have it trickle down her face almost immediately. She stood up, her legs felt like they were going to cave in but she refused to fall in front in of him.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" he yelled, "I'm Ichigo of course! Ha ha!"

He swung Zangetsu by the cloth that was wrapped around the hilt, above his head, then he launched the blade at Rukia who was just able to doge it and escaped with only a minor slash on her leg. The Hollow-Ichigo laughed insanely as he continued to launch the human sized zanpakato at her over and over again each time Rukia was barely able to dodge it.

"You're _not_ Ichigo!" She yelled sternly once the Hollow-Ichigo had brought back the blade so the hilt was now back in his grasp,. Rukia place her hand over a newly formed gash on the left side of stomach, blood stained her blue dress. "D-don't you dare say you're I-Ichigo!" her voice cracked, she could feel her emotions getting the better of her "I-Ichigo, he would never-!"

She was interrupted by the Hollow-Ichigos insane laughter.

"Oh this is too good!" he chuckled, swinging Zangetsu at his side, the blade scraping against ground with every turn "I don't believe it," he paused, trying to savor the moment. "Could it be… that you've fallen in love with him?"

He launched the blade at her again, "You have! I can tell just by the way 'yer talking about him!" He pulled the blade back once Rukia had dodged the attack, "How pathetic!" he taunted, "The Shinigami has fallen in love with the hollow"

Rukias felt her anger rise; she felt her heart skip a beat. She felt unbelievable sadness but then was replaced by insane frustration. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her hands in front of her face.

"'Hadou 4-Byakurai!"

White lighting came shooting out of Rukia's palm and went storming into the direction of the Hollow-Ichigo. There was a long bang! as the ground beneath the hollow was torn up and sent flying in all directions, a large plume of dirt filled the area but lucky for Hollow-Ichigo he dodged the attack and got off without a scratch but before he could recover from Rukia's sudden attack she sent another one his way.

"Hadou 33-Soukatsui!"

_**BOOM!**_

The Hollow-Ichigo jumped up into the air to avoid the attack and landed on the ground to the left of Rukia, the mask grew a little more over his face. He growled angrily, "Bitch." he muttered, wiping away the blood that was trickling down his cheek, "'Yer gonna pay for that!"

Rukia raised her hand in front of her face preparing for another attack, "I'll ask you again." she said, her eyebrows fell into a 'v' shape, "Who are you, what happened to Ichigo?"

The Hollow frowned deeply, but it was soon replaced but a twisted grin.

"Shirosaki." he muttered, placing the zanpakato on his shoulder, "And don't you worry 'bout King-" he added "-he's safe and sound tucked away in our Inner World" He tapped on his head lightly.

The white mask grew some more over Ichigo's face, the right side face was almost completely covered by it now, and on the bottom jaw the mask had grown over almost all of it as well.

Rukia glanced over at the mask. _"That mask is growing considerably fast" _she thought, _"I'm guessing the more it covers the face, the more control he has over Ichigo's body"_ She bit her lip, and glanced over at Shirosaki, _"I'm also sure that the mask grows the more powerful he becomes...I have to find a way to stop him"_

"You noticed it then?" he sang, running his fingers down along the mask.

Rukia nodded, "Yeah I figured it out." she muttered.

Shirosaki smirked, "Did you really?" he said in a mocking tone, "Well did you figure out what happens when the mask completely covers Ichigo's face?" Rukias eyes widened, and then Shirosaki disappeared out of her sight before reappearing in front of her. His blade once again meeting her neck,

"Judging by your expression, you don't." he muttered he turned the blade slightly so that the edge was resting on her artery, "When the mask completely covers this face, then Ichigo will no longer be able stop me. He won't be able to return from the inner world and then he, will become a part of Me." he laughed.

"Then all I have to do if beat you before that mask covers his face"

Rukia quickly reached into one of her pockets in her dress, pulling out her soul candy dispenser and popped a soul candy in her mouth. Shirosaki watched as her spiritual body was pulled out of her giagi, which then slumped lifeless onto the ground. She knocked his blade away with her own and jumped backwards away from Shirosakis grasped.

"_I better be careful"_ Rukia noted to herself, _"My powers haven't fully recovers yet and if I'm not careful I could permanently damage my soul_"

"Teh. "

Shirosaki flashed stepped out of her view then reappeared in front bringing his blade down above her head in attempt to slice her in half but with no such luck. Rukia was easily able to a block his attack and then retaliated and spun round with another attack but Shirosaki just about blocked the attack escaping with a small graze on his arm.

_Ichigo's arm..._

Shirosaki came at her with another attack, laughing insanely, he was obviously enjoying himself. She blocked most of his attacks but was unable to block one of his attacks and sustained a rather deep gash in her right shoulder. Rukia jumped away from him and landed on high wall a few yards back, she knelt down grabbing her shoulder with her hand. She then looked at her hand which was now covered in her blood.

Rukia glanced down at her blade, _"I have to be careful!"_ she reminded herself, she looked over at Shirosaki _"I don't want to hurt him." _she thought angrily, "_That's Ichigos body I'm cutting up." _Shirosaki flash stepped in front of her he and swung his human sized zanpakato to the left of her trying to cut her in two, but Rukia dodged and the only thing his blade cut was the wall causing it to crumble and fall apart onto the ground.

Shirosaki came at Rukia with all kinds of different attacks, she didn't attack back only dodging them and blocking them. She was desperately trying the think of a way of defecting him, but without hurting him in the process.

Another attack blocked...

then another

and another

Rukia spun around blocking an attack from behind and then spun around again to block another attack. She jumped away from, _"He's fast!" _she thought.

Shirosaki laughed insanely, erupting in large shrieks like bubbling lava. He lunged at her again, this time not using his blade but instead his hand. Before Rukia knew it, he had grabbed her by her robe and lunched her into a nearby building.

_**BOOM! **_

Smoke filled the surrounding area. Rukia began to cough as the smoke filled her lungs. But before she could recover Shirosaki was already on her tail with another attack, he appeared in front of her and held the blade up high, he laughed and held the blade high above his head, "Die!"

He brought the blade above her head and swung downwards with full force.

_**Okay so heres the deal. I will put the next chapter up very quickly if I get enough reviews!**_

_**I got a good few email with people adding the story on to their fav, story alert etc etc...but no review?**_

_**It doesn't take long, only a couple of seconds.**_

_**The writer needs confidence! =P**_

_**Please Review, thank you!**_


	3. Confessions, Flashbacks and Solutions

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

**A/N:** The flashback part takes place after Rukia has been saved from the excution I forgot to mention it in the story...opps

_Chapter 3 Confessins, Flashbacks and Solutions. _

_Drip..drip..drip_

Droplets of blood fell from her petite body. Shirosaki had sliced down her whole body, she couldn't stand. She slumped lifeless onto the ground as the white mask grew some more over his face and the only place that wasn't covered was his left eye.

"Tell me," his voice cooed, as he tilted his head slightly "how does it feel," he grabbed her blade and pulled it out of her weak grasp, and ran his finger along the blade "to be killed by the man you have fallen in love," he pointed _her_ blade at _her_ neck, "with your own blade?" he hissed, turning the blade on her neck making a small shallow cut on her neck. Rukia winced, but didn't say anything, and she didn't look at him, her bangs covered her face.

"Pathetic." he growled raising Rukias zanpakato into the air, his golden orbs narrowed, "Simply pathetic…" he muttered, as he prepared to swing Rukia's zanpakato downwards.

"I-I never said that I love you" crocked Rukias weak voice.

Shirosaki stopped dead in his tracks, the blade a mere centimeters from her body. Rukia continued,

"Y-you asked me, how it feels to be killed by the man I've fallen in love with, but you're _not_ Ichigo!" Rukia raised her head, looking at him straight in his evil twisted eyes.

"The mask hasn't completely covered your face so there's a chance,-" she breathed in deeply and began to push herself up to her feet "-that Ichigo, will be able to regain control over his body."

Shirosaki snorted, "Idiot. Do you really think you can still save him?"

Rukia didn't take her eyes off him, she stared deep into those eyes,"Yes." she muttered simply.

Shirosaki grew agitated; he smacked Rukia hard across her face causing her stumble over. "You really are a hopeless case!" the hollow mocked, "Answer me this one question, Rukia," his voice cooed raising a finger. "What is the purpose, of emotions?"

Rukia gave him a confused look, "W-what do you mean"

"Emotions!" Shirosaki shouted, "Why do they exist?"

Rukia scowled, confused at the Hollows question.

"I don't see any need for them," he hissed "all they do is hold you back, hold you back from one's full power"

Rukia shock her head, "That's exactly what I would expect a Hollow like you would say." she muttered bitterly.

Shirosaki's golden orbs narrowed, "Then why-" he growled, gripping Rukias blade tighter in his grasped "why do I experience these human emotions?"

Then Rukia felt his spiritual pressure increase as he spoke, and his voice grew angry.

"Do you have any idea what it's like for a human and a hollow's soul to be merged into one is like?" he growled, "It's torturing!" he yelled, throwing Rukia's zanpakato off into the distance. "Emotions!" he spat, "I can't deal with these human emotions, and I'm not made for it!" He paused for a moment.

"It's sickening" he mumbled.

"And you-" he pointed the end of Zangetsu at Rukia, "You are the very cause of such strong emotions" he said, his voice sinking into a low snarl.

"Me?"

"Yes you! King thinks about you, a lot!" he spoke, "He's either worried about you, or happy that 'yer around him or some other stupid emotion!" he said in a mocking tone "Can't you see women, he's fallen for you just like you've fallen for him, and so have I!"

And just like that, Rukia knew what the Hollows true motives to kill her were.

"I don't know what the concepts of love are, I don't know the meaning" he snarled, "But I know one thing" he said, "Is that whatever emotions I keep feeling will go away once you're dead, cause when 'yer gone King will break down and it will be all that more simpler to take over his soul, and-" he began to move the blade closer to her "I need to kill you, to rid of these unnecessary human emotions" He poked the blades tip at her chest.

"Goodbye, Rukia Kuchiki"

_Flashback_

_Rukia stared out of her hospital window, for the last few days now she had been stuck in the same room with the same scenery and she was growing tired of it. Visitor hours were left to a maxim of an hour, and it was rare that someone would come and visit her. Mainly because Byakuya told everyone that she needed her rest and threatened anyone who dared to visit her. _

_The room itself was very plain, the walls around her were a horrible grayish colour and there was no entertainment in the room at all. _

_She sighed deeply. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and leaned her head on her knee. She wondered when she would be able to go home. The members of Squad Four told her that she needed to stay in the Squad Four Infirmary so they could keep an eye on her, but to be honest she felt fine. She had to try and explain to the nurses that she could rest at home but with no such luck of leaving._

"_Byakuya must have ordered them to keep me here." she thought to herself._

_She was so lost in thought that the sudden loud knock at her door made her jump out of her skin. At first she thought it was someone from squad four coming in to check on her but then, whoever it was, knocked again harder this time._

"_Oi! Rukia! Are you awake!" yelled a familiar voice from the other side of the door. He banged on the door again, "Rukia?" She was just about to answer but before she could, the door burst open and in stumbled the inpatient orange haired teenager._

"_Ah," he said rather surprised, "you're awake."_

"_Well of course I'm awake!" she yelled, unfolding her arms from her legs "How can I sleep when there's idiots like you bursting into my room like that!" she folded her arms across her chest "What do you want?" _

_Ichigo mumbled something under his breath and kicked the door to close it. He walked over to the side of her bed and sat down on the chair that was next to it and his mood suddenly changed. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a hint of concern hidden somewhere in his voice._

_Rukia looked over at him and smiled slightly, "I'm fine-" she muttered all anger gone from her voice, "I don't really know why they're keeping me here." She unfolded her arms and rested them at her side. Rukia studied his facial expression, he was frowning but it wasn't like his usual scowl it was different almost...sad?_

"_Ichigo?" she asked, "Are you okay?" She placed her hand on his shoulder trying to get him to talk; she knew how stubborn he can be. _

_Ichigo didn't speak and just stared down at his hands that were placed on his lap. Rukia could see that he wanted to say something. "What wrong?" she asked. Her voice was calm and soothing._

_There was a short moment of silence before he spoke. "There's has been something on my mind lately." he said and he relaxed a bit leaning back on his chair, "-every since the incident with Aizen" He closed his eyes gathering his thoughts. Rukia listened to him closely. _

"_He said, that in order for a shinigami to become stronger, that the shinigami has to become a hollow." Ichigo reopened his eyes; Rukia was still watching him closely. Ichigo sighed sadly "Something happened to me when I was fighting Byakuya." he confessed._

_Rukia gave him a confused look. She didn't understand what Ichigo was trying to tell her, but she could tell by his voice and his expressions that it was serious and that he was struggling to gather his words together. "...Ichigo?" _

_There was a long pause before he spoke again._

"_I...I" Ichigo clenched his teeth and his fists tightened, "I became-" he paused and toke in a deep breath and then looked her straight in the eye, "I became, a hollow" he muttered quietly, with a slight hint of guilt. _

_Rukias eyes grew wide, "W-What do you mean?" She continued to look him straight in the eye but eventually he broke it and lowered his head. "Ichigo?" she said, her voice now full of concern "What happened?"_

_Ichigos eyes never left the floor, "I was about to die," he muttered quietly, as he shifted in his seat, "and I didn't want to die, so I kept telling my body to move but I couldn't, I just felt so weak." he gripped the fabric of his pants, "And then I heard this insane laughter in the back of my head coming closer and closer…"_

_Rukia watched him closely, she studied his facial expression and she could tell that this was hard for him to admit to her._

"_I don't know what happened after that exactly," he continued, "but I remember that I can no longer control my body and that is was like I watching my body battle through a foggy window at night time and I could hear him and Byakuya talking as they fought each other."_

_Rukias curiosity piped up," Who could you hear?" Rukia asked with angst buried in her voice. _

_Ichigo paused thinking of a way to describe the beast. He sighed loudly "...My Inner Hollow"_

_There was another long pause of silence, before Ichigo spoke again, his voice barely above a whisper. _

"_I could hear every word he said, and the thing I remember most, was his insane laughter."_

_End Flashback_

"_**It was like I was watching my body battle through a foggy window at night time"**_

Time felt as it stood still.

Those words of that conversation echoed throughout Rukias mind. She remembered his expressions, the sadness in his voice. The way he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and most of all, she remembered what he had told her if she ever face his inner hollow.

_The room was completely silent. Rukia watched Ichigo, and watched as he bit his lower lip in frustration._

"_If you ever see me turn into that monster," Ichigo said breaking the silence but still refusing to look Rukia in the eye even through her eyes begged him to look at her, "I want you to run." he muttered._

"_Run!" Rukia yelled angrily, "You want me to run! I couldn't do that, I couldn't just leave you"_

"_And if he ever catches up to you" Ichigo continued like she never said anything, "Then I want you to kill me. Don't hesitate just do it" _

"_But-" Rukia protested but got cut off by Ichigo._

"_No buts! You ha_ve _too" he muttered, "Because he's getter stronger, I can feel it and next time-" he said sadly "-next time I don't think I will be able to stop him myself."_

"_**Then I want you to kill me"**_

_She chose to ignore his advice..._

She faced Shirosaki and stared at him right in the eyes, the mask hadn't grown over his left eye yet so there was still a chance Ichigo could gain control. _"The growth of the mask slowed down considerably"_ Rukia noted _"-which could only mean that Ichigo is still fighting for control of his body" _

Her heart began to beat fast as the point of the blade was nearing her chest, she couldn't move. She felt too weak. Every word from that conversation between her and Ichigo on that day rang in her mind, echoing like bells in an empty church.

"_**I could hear every word he said..."**_

_Then it hit her... _

_**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! They were all really nice and they made my day!**_

_**If I get a lot of reviews fot this chapter I'll have the next chapter up by Wednesday!**_

_**So Review! =]**_

_**Thank you xx**_


	4. The Battle of Dominance

I Do not own Bleach

_Chapter 4 – The battle of dominance _

"_That's it!"_ Rukia thought suddenly as Shirosaki was about to thrust the blade into her chest. Rukia knew exactly what she should do; maybe there was another way to stop him without _killing_ him in the process.

The blade was so close to her fast beating heart now. She sucked in a deep breath...

"ICHIGO!" she screamed, at the top of her lungs.

Shirosaki was so startled by her sudden outburst that it made him jump and it stopped him in his tracks. Yet again she escaped near death. When he stopped Rukia toke the chance to move away from him.

"I-Ichigo!" she panted, as she was weak "I know you can hear me Ichigo!"

The Hollow chuckled as once again Rukia had escaped from his grasp. He threw back his head and laughed, but Rukia toke no notice of him because she knew if she tried hard enough that she would be able to get through to Ichigo. "Fight him Ichigo!" she yelled frantically, "I know you'll win!...Ichigo!"

"How foolish" Shirosaki laughed, his cold icy voice piercing her soul "You can't bring him back jus' by calling his name repetitively. There's no way he can come back now yer' just wasting yer' breath."

Rukia shock her head, ignoring his comments, "Ichigo! I know you can hear me! Don't you dare let him beat you!" she warned.

Shirosaki couldn't contain his laughter, "This is too good!" he sang, "You can't possibly think you can bring him back now, do you?" He laughed some more, long, slow and mocking laughter erupted out of him.

"Your mask hasn't covered his whole face yet, Hollow" she spat, "So Ichigo can still gain contro.l" Rukia moved painfully closer to Shirosaki, clutching her side in pain to stop the blood from flowing. "Come on Ichigo!" She croaked and shuffled closer to Shirosaki, "You're stronger than he is Ichigo! I know you can win...Ichigo!"

"You're wasting your breath" he sang.

"_**I don't think so"**_

"Ichigo fight him!"

"_**I'm trying"**_

Shirosaki laughed, "Why don't you just except that your precious King ain't returning!" He closed the gap between himself and Rukia and grabbed her by her throat. "He's never coming back, no matter how much you call him" His golden orbs narrowed.

"_**I wouldn't count on that"**_

…

Just then a piece of the mask began to crack, and crumbled on the left side of Shirosakis face. The Hollows golden orbs widened with shock. "Wa-Whats going on" he stammered, as his hand reached up to feel the area of the mask. Sure enough his fingers traced out small gaps in the mask. "That's impossible, he can't! He can't...He's not 'spose to be able to come back!" he shrieked.

Shirosaki let go of Rukia in shock, and stumbled backwards. His hands forcefully rose to the mask gripping it tightly. He howled and shrieked as more of the mask began to crack on his face.

"_**Stop interfering!" **_

"You idiot!" Shirosaki hollered, "I was doing you a favor!" The left side of his face was now pink and fleshy as there was no mask left on that side. "Why can't you just stay were you belong! I'm the strongest!" His hands began to rip the mask forcefully form his face, his spiritual pressure began spiraling out of control, as human and hollow began fighting for dominance.

Rukia felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure beginning to resurface over the hollows and she felt a smile creep up on her lips. He was coming back, she could feel the hollow grasp on his body fading away, being replaced by Ichigo's being.

"_**Your time is up!"**_

The mask began to peel from Ichigos face, the hollow howled in protest attempting to stop Ichigo gaining control but with no such luck. Ichigo's strength was increasing by the second. "No!" Shirosaki shrieked, swinging Zangetsu around wildly, "You can't do this! You bastard!"

The mask was almost torn from his face now, the hollow was unable to do anything to prevent Ichigo from taking back his soul. Shirosaki howled in protest as his hand forcefully tore the mask from his face. "Damm it! Damm you! No! No! No! I'm the stronger one!" he yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

"_**I'm in control..!"**_

_In that brief moment when the hollow mask was removed from his face, hollow and human faced each other. The Horse greeted his King with a slight bow, then looking up at him with sly eyes. The Kings narrowed his eyes in anger, his usual scowl was plastered on his face._

"_King." the hollow hissed lowly, raising from his bow "We meet again."_

_Ichigo didn't answer only grunted in response while gripping the hilt of Zangetsu tighter in his grasp as if he was making sure that the hollow will never be able to touch it again._

"_You always interrupt me at the wrong time." came the icy voice of the hollow._

_Ichigo let out a low sarcastic laugh, but still didn't speak and he refused to make eye contact._

_The hollows smirk crept up into a creepy grin. His golden orbs narrowed and he stared intensely at the King, "Are you angry that I went after yer' little girlfriend." he grinned, moving forward towards Ichigo, gripping the blade of the zanpakato and running his fingers along it all the time never taking his eyes off him._

_His statement caught Ichigos attention, his eyes widened and his head whipped around quickly, his human brown eyes meeting the hollows golden ones._

"_You bastard," he muttered bitterly, pulling the blade away from the hollow, cutting the hollows finger in the process, "why did you attack Rukia?"_

_The albino hollow grinned, licking the blood that trickled down his finger, "You know why, King." he muttered as his eyes narrowed, "I can't stand these emotions towards that women. I can't 'love' like you can and these emotions frustrate me so." _

"_If only hollows could feel such emotions." Ichigo said darkly while carefully wiping the hollows blood off his blade with his fingers._

_Shirosaki raised an eyebrow, "Ah but King, you forgot" he raised his hand to the top of his haori and pulled it downwards revealing his muscular chest, "That I'm not 'all hollow' I'm part human, just like your part hollow." _

_There was no hole in his chest or anywhere on his body._

"_I'm not part hollow," Ichigo muttered, "I'm a shinigami and that's all there is to it." he said a little louder. The King's eyes burned with anger, "Don't ever go near Rukia again." he warned._

_The Horse merely bowed, "As you wish, your majesty." he said sarcastically, laughing slightly as he finished his sentence._

"_I mean it!" Ichigo said angrily. _

_The King and his Horse stared at each other, neither one of them taking their eyes of each other. The Horse smiled an evil twisted grin while the cloth on the end of the Kings blade wrapped around the overgrown zanpakato before he fixed it onto his back._

_Shirosaki laughed lowly, "You truly are pathetic, Ichigo. Look at what emotions hav' done to ya. You COULD have been stong, emotions have made you weak. Ichigo."_

_Ichigo didn't comment on his insult, and there was silence._

_But then Ichigo felt himself beginning to fade, he looked at his hollow who was too fading slowly away too; the world around him seemed to dissolve into thin air._

"_Looks like time's up." he muttered to his albino look-a-like._

_The Horse narrowed his eyes, "Until next time." his hissed._

_The King smile smugly "There won't be a next time"_

"_A King will always have a Queen," Shirosaki sang, "and whenever there is a King and a Queen, there is always someone right behind him, trying to over throw him, and take his Queen for himself" He grabbed Ichigo by his hoari and frowned deeply, "Don't forget that I will get my way, and when I do...She's gonna be dead"_

All was quiet, the only sound was the gentile patter of the rain as it bounced lightly off the ground.

Ichigo's eyes flickered open, dim light seeped through his eyelids. His vision was fuzzy and was unable to make out his surroundings. He felt the rain caress his face as it fell from the dark sky. When he opened his eyes fully open he noticed a figure leaning over him_, _but his vision was still blurry and wasn't able to make out who the person was.

The hollows words rang in his head.

"_I will get my way, and when I do...Shes gonna be dead!"_

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" a women's voice yelled, shaking him over and over again. Ichigo felt slim fingers intertwine with his and squeezing his hand softly.

"_That voice,"_ he thought weakly to himself, _"I know that voice."_ Ichigo groaned softly. His vision began to sharpen, but still the figure leaning over him remained a blur. He blinked a few times, attempting to bring his vision back into focus.

"Ichigo?" the voice called again.

"R-Rukia" he croaked, blinking his eyes once more. His vision came into focus and his brown eyes meet with two huge indigo orbs staring down at him with concern written in them. Ichigo suddenly tensed up, his free hand reaching upwards quickly towards his face. He touched his face...no mask.

He let out a long sigh of relief, and relaxed, the rain still falling gently from the sky. Ichigo closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the rain as it fell, enjoying the feeling of Rukia's hand in his as she squeezed his hand ever so softly.

"Thank you." he heard her mutter.

Her voice brought him back to his senses; he opened his eyes and looked up at the woman who was leaning beside him. He gave her a smile, "Thanks for what?" he croaked, lifting his head up slightly.

Rukia smiled, "For not letting him beat you."

Ichigo let out a low laugh, "I wouldn't say that." he muttered, resting his head back on the wet ground.

Rain continued to pour down from the sky, soaking through the clothing of the two shinigamis. The sky was black, and stars twinkled above them. The moonlight illuminated the area ever so slightly.

Ichigo tried to sit up, but regretted it when he felt shooting pains run throughout his body. Rukia frowned and lightly hit him hard into the shoulder. "Idiot!" she mutted with a slight laugh, but still with a hint of concern in her voice "Don't try moving, not till I at least finished healing your wounds"

Ichigo didn't protest and did as he was told and lay back down. Rukia placed her hands over his more serious wounds which were on his torso, and began to heal them. A warm glow surrounded her hands as she did so and Ichigo could feel his previous broken bones beginning to heal.

As she healed him, Ichigo never toke his eyes off her. He watched at how concentrated her face was as she healed him and how eyes were full of worry. He watched every movement of her body as she shifted to get to reach to different wounds on his torso to heal them. He watched her as she blew back her damp hair as it fell in front of her face.

He drank in of all her beauty.

Ichigo smiled softly to himself and removed his eyes from her. He turned his head sideways, and gazed into an empty space, thinking to himself. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them, rain continued to fall and bounce off the ground making tiny splashes on their faces.

Rukia ran her hands just above Ichigo's body, healing his wounds, the warm glow illuminating her face. _"Thank you-"_ she thought softly, as she stole a glance at him while he had turned his head._ "-for not letting him beat you"_ She shifted her body and reached over him in order to heal a deep gash he had on his side. _"I don't know if I could take, ending the life of another person, who I kept close to my heart._"

Ichigo shifted his body, moving his head to look at Rukia again. His traced her body, "He hurt you" he said sadly noticing the wounds on her body, he lifted one of his big hands towards hers and placed it on top of her small hands, moving them away from his body. "My wounds are more or less fine" he said, pushing his stiff body up in a sitting position, "You should concentrate on healing your wounds now."

"It's okay" she said softly. She stood up but didn't break eye contact with him, "They're not that serious." She held out her hand to help him up, he toke it and gripped her hand tightly and she helped pull him up.

The rain began to fall heavier, big droplets splashed on their heads and soaked into their skin. Their clothes stuck to their skin, restricting them.

"Don't forget to take it easy." Rukia said once Ichigo was on his feet, "I was able to heal your serious wound but there are still a few minor injuries around your body."

"Right…" he answered, a little distracted. Rukia then noticed that she was still holding onto his hand, "Oh! I'm sorry!" she blushed, removing her hand only to be stopped by Ichigo who held onto her hand tighter. "Don't." he muttered softly.

Rukia smiled, but then her smile fell into a small frown, "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"W-well," she said nervously "Your I-inner Hollow confessed something to me." She paused, blushing madly "He said that you lov-"

"I know." he interrupted, "I heard him."

Ichigo looked up at the sky, the rain drops splashed on his face. "Thank you," he muttered quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, "for stopping him." he turned to face her. "I didn't want him to use my body to hurt you like that." His face softened, and he cupped her face.

Rukias heart skipped a beat, "Ichigo, I-"

She was cut off when his lips crushed against hers. An electric sensation ran throughout her entire body. She felt Ichigo's arms wrap around her slim waist, pulling them closer together, crashing their drenched bodies against each other. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his orange locks. She parted her lips slightly, running her tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip.

Ichigo let a low moan escape, and slid his tongue past her soft parted lips, his tongue meeting hers for the first time. His tongue danced with hers as they battled for dominance. He won, much to his delight and for his reward, she allowed him to explore her mouth, savoring her sweet, unique taste.

They parted in desperate need for air but his arms never left her waist and her arms hung loosely around his neck. They both panted and stared intensely inter the others eyes, neither one of them wanting to break eye contact.

"W-wow" Rukia stammered with a slight smile.

Ichigo returned the smile, resting his forehead on hers, "I've been waiting a long time to do that." he whispered smugly.

For both Ichigo and Rukia, the rain only brought back memories that they had tried so hard to forget, but now they had a memory that they will forever remember. The memory of the battle that had finally brought them together, and the day when they finally got that kiss they've been longing for.

"I love you." Rukia whispered, bringing her lips closer to his

"I love you too." he whispered back, closing the gap gently touching his lips with hers once more.

_Inside the Inner World, the hollow became enraged; he balled his hands into fists and cursed under his breath._

"_Damm it!" he yelled, running his hands through his white hair, "What am I gonna do now" _

_He looked around the empty world, and then the hollows eyes lit up, "To get the Queen you have to become the King" he sang and he looked up at the sky, "Next time" he muttered, "I will be King"_

_**The End**_

_**Well thats the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it.**_

_**Reviews are always nice.**_

_**And I would like the thank everyone who has reviewed this story, you guys were the ones who kept me goning**_

_**So until next time, see ya xx**_


End file.
